Hand-operated dispensing containers have been and continue to be available in a wide variety of designs. Dispensing containers are used for holding and dispensing just about any type of small object, from medications, pills, tablets, breath mints, screws, washers, nuts, etc. to fishing hooks and weights. Related patents describe such containers as being adapted for carrying on one's person, and ranging from simple to elaborate in function. Some container designs have single storage compartments, while others include multiple, separate compartments to correspond with periodic use of the contents. Some multi-compartment containers have a side-by-side arrangement with lids that snap open or closed. One problem with such containers is that their lids can open unexpectedly, spilling the contents. Other multi-compartment containers are round and have compartments that are accessed by rotating a top half in relation to a bottom half. These containers are typically accessed through their rotatable tops, such as the container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,468 to Krebs. Although useful for storing some types of objects, these top-loading containers can subject their contents to excessive abrasion caused by the rotation of their tops. This lessens their desirability for storing certain objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,885 to Leopoldi et al., teaches a single compartment circular container with a slip ring means of closure that also has a discharge port that is perpendicular to the slip ring axis of rotation. The '885 container has enjoyed a degree of commercial success. However, a deficiency with the '885 container is that the slip ring also serves as the means to fasten top and bottom halves of the container together, introducing inconsistent levels of friction between the slip ring and the container; operating difficulties, and manufacturing difficulties.
Thus, there is a need for an improved hand-operated dispensing container that overcomes at least the aforementioned limitations of known containers.